The Rising
by TheShadeofDarkness
Summary: A distress signal is sent out to the well known bounty hunter Samus Aran, upon reaching the signal she discovers something she will regret for the rest of her life...rating subject to change. Cancelled.


**Rising From The Grave**

On the outskirts of Planet Zebes, there is a mound. In that mound is not for the human eye. Unfortunately, this mound has sent out a distress signal to the spaceship of the bounty hunter Samus Aran. _Lady, there seems to be a distress signal coming from Planet Zebes_, says a computerized voice in the overhead. "Thank you, Adam. Set a course for Zebes immediately," says the blond woman. _"_ _As you wish Lady."_

**Planet Zebes**

The bounty hunter, Samus, steps out of her shuttle, and comes across a mound without any enemies around. "That's strange, usually creatures come out and attack me immediately." Samus uses her visor to scan the mound. First she tries X-ray, nothing. Next she tries heat, still nothing. She tries scanning it, astoundingly nothing. She decides to dig up the mound to see how something that does not exist in her visor's could send out a distress signal. When she is finished, she is terrified at what she finds. Within that mound is a skeletal structure that of a human, but at the same time isn't. It has bone wings, a bone tail, its skull is the same as a human's, it is taller than the average human, and the bone structure over all is astounding. Suddenly the eye holes glow an ominous reddish-green. The next thing the bounty hunter notices is that it is standing in front of her, bones clacking against each other. She fires a single charge beam, thinking that since it is made out of bone it should shatter into pieces, sadly though to her dismay it is not so. The moment it is within striking distance, it bends its neck down and opens its mouth. The charge shot is eaten whole and is sent back to four times the power of the original charge beam. Her armor is blasted apart, her grapple beam, gone. Her power bombs, gone. Everything Gone. Nothing else remains of her power suit. The skeletal abomination towers over her and takes the pieces of the shattered armor. Electricity shoots from out of its body, the pieces of armor that are scattered across the ground going closer to the bones, one by one they attach to his body. Before her very eyes the armor she once wore was now on the body of this skeletal abomination. The original color of orange was replace by a sickly shade of black, the green and yellow pieces of the armor were now a blood red. The visor instead of being green was now bright red. It slowly walked towards her. It stopped about a foot away from her. Slowly it removed the helmet revealing a half-fleshed face and half-skeletal face. "I should thank you for digging that annoying mound, as well as this delightful armor. Your friend Old Bird locked me in that mound a very, very, long time ago. My name was once known as Space Pirate Captain Ripids. But I go by the name Samus now." Samus still in shock from what happened is terrified beyond belief. RIpids, now known as Samus, raises his arm cannon and charges a shot at her head. When it is about to fire, it shoots upward. Suddenly, Samus(Ripids) starts to convulse making a terrible screech. Out of the armor comes out an armored,winged humanoid dragon.(Look up Drago from Bakugan). The armor it wore was Blazing Red, the green and yellow part of her suit were bright yellow with a flame symbol on the right part of the chest(the volcano badge from Pokemon). Samus(Ripids) armor was cracked in the back, blood gushing out of the hole he had sustained. Suddenly, he sprouted wings and took off to who knows where. "This isn't the last you have seen of me Aran!" By the time she looked up, the new figure was towering over her. "Get up, Bounty Hunter Samus Aran. The Chozo did not raise such a worthless human. " As if on cue, she shot up. "AND WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CHOZO?!" "I know my father Old Bird would be heavily disappointed in you." Samus's eyes shot wide open at the terms father and Old Bird. "Did you say father?" "I do believe I did." "I go by many names but I settled on one, X." Samus, while in shock, just stared at him. "Uhhhhh, Hello?" X said while waving his hand in front of her eyes. "Take off your helmet." Slowly removing his helmet was not what she was expecting. "Happy?" "You don't have a Chozo face at all!" Of course not, Chozo can't reproduce at all." X says nonchantely. "Like you my family was raided and killed by a certain Space Dragon. His name was Ripids. The Chozo had found me in those ruins, and raised me to be a power shackle to him. What they weren't counting on was that I was absorbed inside of him. I managed to hold him off for just enough time so Old Bird could seal him in the Earth of Zebes forever. That is until you dug him up and let all Hell loose upon the universe. He is capable of destroying a planet in the matter of seconds." Suddenly they see a huge ball of black fire gather up in the sky. "Uh-Oh!" "Did you happen to bring a ship here." X says in a hurried tone. Samus looking at him like he was a crazy person said she did. "Then take me there and fast!" The moment they got on the ship he took over the controls from Adam. "Where are we going?!" Samus yelled at the top of her lungs. "ANY WHERE BUT HERE?!" By the time they were out of Zebes blast radius, there was nothing left of the soon to be forgotten Planet Zebes. "I guess I owe you an explanation huh."

**Read and Review Please….. Till next time this is signing out, kekekekekekekekeke**


End file.
